New siblings and NEw love with new adventures
by WyattGunn
Summary: Takes place after MR3 Ari is not max's brtoher but a new charictor. FAXNESS Wyatt and OC Iggy and OC Nassy. Need more reviews to put up next chapter come on people if you read leave one review so i know if im going in right direction with it
1. Chapter 1

"Now for the last test." The director saidc stareing at me. "Ladies and Gentlmen I give you expierement Alpha. A man behind the curtains walked out. "We have played around with his brain and now he has access to all 80 of his brain while most humans only use 8. He will do battle with one of our more susccsusessful Human avian expierement. Max are you ready?"

"No." Max saw that this kid had no wings so she took off into the sky making sure not to go above the force field max2 warned her about. To her surprise the boy pushed off the ground and up into the air. He shot at her fast like a bullet and hit her. She went flying backwards she quicly shot out her wings and came to a stop. She looked for the boy but he was not infront of her.

"Max behind you." The voice said. Max turned around quickly just enough time to block a punch. Max was now on the offensive. She flew straight at the boy she felt sorry for the kid but she wasn't about to be killed. The boy didn't bother to try and dodge Max he raised his hand forward and max went flying the other direction. Max flew into a stone wall. She slid down. She was not going to cry or give up. She wished Fang was here. Not that she thought she was a damsel in distress that needed a big strong man but she felt empty without him. The boy picked her up then held her to the ground.

"Finish her." The director yelled excitedly. He opened his hand and a ball of fire started to form. He stared at her eyes she let a tear slide. Then something changed he loosend his hold on her then he let out a scream he shot the ball of fire at where the director was making an explosion. Nudge and Angel pushed there way in the confusion towards Max. The boy lifted Max into his arm then held onto Nudge and Angel who had Total tucked uner her sweatshirt. Max angel and Nudge felt a spinning sensation. They reappeared in a cave where there were voices.

"Where are we Max asked the boy weakly.

"I took you to your friends."

"Fang." Max screamed. Fang Iggy and Gassy came running. Fang saw Max on the floor and ran to her.

"What happened he asked the Boy. Picking up max in his arms. He carried Max over to a sleeping bag and laid her down on top of one.

"Who are you?" Asked Fang.

"My name is Wyatt Ride. Im Max's twin brother.

"But you were fighting her." Nudge said with tears. "You were going to kill her."

"When I had her pinned I looked into her eyes. I have the power to read minds. I heard this voice coming from her head that said don't kill her shes your sister. I never wanted to do this they have been chasing me all my life they captured me and told me that they would leave me alone if I killed Max. I also learned from her mind that she had a longing to see fang so all I had to do was focus on the image of fang I took from her mind and we teleported here. It took everyone a couple seconds to take in everything they just heard.

"So what are you." Gassy asked.

"well like you guys they expiremented on me they made me able to use about 10 times more of my brain then a normal human. This led to me having all sorts of different powers. As of now I can fly read minds teleport and telechenisis and throw thermal nuclear fire balls."

"I want to join with you guys I can help. I want to help.

"You would have to talk to Max about that shes the leader. You can stay here tonight until max wakes up.

"Thank you Fang."

"Nudge iggy angel and gassy bed time now.

"Good night Angel said she ran over to Wyatt and put her arms around him. Wyatt awkworldy hugged her back.

"Thank you for saving us." She then gave fang Iggy gassy and nudge a hug before bouncing off to lay against a rock total fowlowed her. Iggy nudge and Gassy also found spots to lay down leaving Fang and Wyatt.

"How long have you loved Max?" Wyatt asked.

"we all love max."

"Not like you."

"have you been in my mind." Fang said icily

"No I didn't have to be to see that you love her."

"Fine I love Maximum Ride." Fang couldn't belive he had just admitted his deepest secret to a complete stranger.

"She needs you fang not just as a brother she needs your love."

"Her mind praticly bounces you off it.

"Tell her tomorrow."

"I tried to kiss her she flew away."

"The feelings are in her fang she knows it but you need to tell her do it when she wakes up."

"Fine it cant hurt can it."

"Don't worry it wont."

"Just then Wyatt and Fang looked up. To see a group of fly boys heading right toword them.

"Deystroyers." Wyatt said at the same time fang said "Fly boys." Fang looked at Wyatt and they nodded fang opened up his wings while Wyatt pushed off against the ground aiming a blast of energy at a group of them. There were roughly 200. Wyatt was used to this numbers by himself. With Fang helping they took them all out in less then twenty miniouts.

"That was great." Wyatt said landing next Fang who had already landed.

"Yeah it was."

"Look I got an idea. Iggy and I will take the kids to the beach tomorrow so you and Max can have some time alone.

"That sounds alright."

"You go to sleep Fang ill stand guard.

"Fine." Fang laid down next to where Max was.

"good night."

"Night." Fang fell asleep not knowing why but felt an odd feeling about Wyatt. But it was a good odd. He felt like he had got a big brother to talk to.

"Fang woke up in the morning written on the wall of the cave was a note Gone to beach. Fang looked to the other side of him and saw Max was still asleep. He nudged her lightly. She stirred and woke up.

"Fang." she said putting her arms around him. What happened where is everyone.

"Don't worry Wyatt and Iggy took them to the beach."

"Whose Wyatt."

"Oh right the boy that tried to kill you but ended up saving you his name is Wyatt. Wyatt Ride.

"What?"

"He is your borther Max."

"That cant be possible."

"Well he is and Angel even read his mind he was telling the truth.

"We have to go to the beach and get them He might be dangourous."

"I trust him Max or else I would not have let him go."

"Fine. What time are they getting back?"

"He said he would bring them back for dinner.

"Great so what do we do the whole day."

"hang out spend some time together."

"Ok."

"Max theres something I need to tell you Fang said moving towords Max.

"What."

"I love you." He didn't give her time to answer he seized her lips in a breathless kiss. Max at first wanted to push Fang off of her but this felt good she liked this. They broke apart after what seeped like an hour.

"I love you two Fang." Max and Fang smiled at eachother. Fang pushed Max against the cave wall kissing her passionately. She without giving a thought took off Fangs shirt looking at his rock solid body. To Maxes surprise she felt Fang take off her shirt. She let him breaking kiss so she could get her shirt off of her head. Fang looked for whatever of her flesh he could find he moved away from her mouth and started attacking her neck. While Fangs hand came up to max's back and undid her bra clasp letting it fall to the ground. Fang hungerly devoured one of max's breasts. Max moaned in pleasure as she stroaked Fangs hair.

"Fang." Max said. Fang let go and looked at Max.

"Are you alright?" Fang asked.

"Fang I think we should stop where we are right now." Fang looked at Max and smiled.

"I understand if you don't want to go further." Fang said

"Its not that I don't want to just not here." Max explained in a very Max like way.

"Don't worry Max ill go as far as you want when your ready. To change the subject how does it feel to have a brother?"

"I don't know yet I have not even talked to him yet. I assume you talked to him last night."

"Yeah I did."

"What do you think of him?"

"Well he seems nice enough hes powerful. 200 or so flyboys attacked last night he took out at least 175 of them by himself."

"So he really is a better lifeform then us."

"Well I mean hes not half avian his brain has just been super imposed."

"Ill need to talk to him when he gets back." Max started to put back on her clothe.

"If you want my opinion Max, He should definitely stay with us."

"Opinion noted."

"Do you want to fly to the beach so we can meet up with the others?"

"Sure lets go." Fang and Max jumped into the air and flew twords the beach.

Wyatts POV

These kids were all great expecially Angel. I watched as Angel was building a small sand castle,

"Wyatt can you help me?" Angel called to me in a small sweet voice. I walked over and sat down next to her.

"What should I do?" I asked smialing.

"Can you dig a moat to stop the water from washing away my sand castle?"

"Ill do better." A wave came right up to the castle. I put out my hand and deflected the water. I loved being telekinetic.

"Thank you Wyatt." Angel said going back to building. I quickly did a check on everyone. Iggy was sleeping on the sound while Nudge and Gassy were burieing him. I looked up at the sun and I saw two figures in the light.

"Destroyers." I screamed getting on my feat. I quickly pushed off the ground and right into the air. Something was not right deystoryers flew in large groups not in pairs. Then I got close enough to see them better it was Max and Fang flying toword me.

"Hey Fang, Max. You two decided to come?"

"Yep, Hows the water?" Fang asked.

"Too cold for me but they love it." I said pointing down at the kids. The three of us landed.

"Fang can you watch everyone I need to talk with Wyatt?"

"Of course." Fang gave Max a quick kiss on the cheek making sure none of the younger kids noticed.

"You want to go for a walk." I suggested to Max.

"Sure." We started walking down the beach.

"Max im sorry I tried to kill you. I didn't know who you were. They told me that if I was successful they would leave me alone."

"Its alright. So you're my brother?"

"Twin brother."

"So are you going to stay with us?"

"I want to. I want to stay with you and the rest of your friends. Oh by the way Angel could possibly be the cutest thing in the world."

"Wow after only 24 hours your already under Angels spell." I laughed and put my arms around Max.

"I am glad I got a cool sister."

"I am glad I got a brother that can fly as fast as I can." I looked at her with a grin.

"As fast? Don't you mean faster?"

"I don't think so Wyatt im pretty fast."

"Ill race you back to the others." I said.

"Fine lets go." She unfolded her wings and flew off. I gave her a second then flew right after her. I zipped past her. I landed and a second later she landed.

"What took you so long I asked?" She smacked my arm laughing.

"So do I get to be overprotective about you and Fang?" I asked her with a smile

"You can do what you want but it wont matter." We walked down to the water.

Angel ran over to Max and hugged her. Angels head reached Max's stomach.  
"Im glad your letting Wyatt stay with us." She then walked over to me and hugged me. This was the second time she hugged me. It was also my third hug I could remember. All three had been in the course of two days. I looked at Angel and smiled.

"Hey guys lets go back to the cave." Max said. We all nodded.

"Who wants to race?" I asked. Evryone raised there hands minus Max Fang and Iggy. "Come on guys." I said smiling. They raised there hands.

"Were in." Fang said.

"Ill give you all a two minute head start." Evryone took to the air. I waited. I loved these people and I was going to protect them with my life. I shot into the air after two minutes. On the ground I saw a small toy store I swooped down and walked. I wanted to get something for everyone in my family. I picked out the cutest stuff animal I could find for Angel. For Nudge I found a wonderful shirt that Nudge would love. Iggy I got him a cool pair of sun glasses for Gassy I got him a hat that said highly destructive on it. I didn't know what to get Fang so I walked over to the jewelry section and saw the perfect thing for him. It was a neclece that had a silver F on it. I bought it. For Max I brought her a charm braclet. I selected the best charms I could find for Max. I selected Beuity strength freedom Mother and Sister. I paid for all of this using money that I had stolen. I took the bag of stuff and flew to the cave.

"Hey we beat you." Max said as I entered the cave.

"Yeah. I stopped on my way. I got everyone gifts." Evryone ran over to me. I gave Angel her stuffed unicorn. Tears swelled up in her eyes and she hugged me again. Wow this girl could hug I thought to myself. I gave Nudge her shirt and she went to change estaticly. I handed Gassy and Iggy there stuff. Iggy put on the glasses. I had to admit he looked pretty cool in them. Gassy put on his hat.

"This totally describes me." He said laughing and showing it to Max who nodded and scratched the back of Gassy head.

"How do I look in these glasses?" Iggy asked.

"All I can say is hello james bond," Max said.

"Fang Max I didn't know what to get you so Fang I got you a necklace that has an F on it and Max I got you a charm braclet." I handed them both there jewelry and I explained to max what each charmed represented.

"Thanks Wyatt." Fang clapped me on the back.

"Thanks brother." I smialed even brighter at this and Max hugged me.

"Oh my god fang why were you and Max shirtless and kissing." Angel screamed. I looked at Max I concentrated her memories came rushing at me like a bullet.

"Woah." I said. "God why is the only girl in this group my age my sister. Come on Iggy lets go find some girls for this group." Iggy started laughing at my mock anger. Max and Fang blushed.

"What is so funny?" Angel asked confused. I looked at her she was way too young to know but I was willing to tell her. That wasn't my place though.

"Angel you have to talk to Max if she want to tell you she will."

Max's POV

So this was my life. I just had the greatest morning of my life only for it to end with Angel my 6 year old sweatheart who reads my mind to see what I did with Fang my one true love. To top it all off my brother probably read my mind himself and saw what happened. Plus the fact that my Angel seemed to be more attracted to my brother then me. He practicly replaced me.

"I need to go for a fly." I said jumping into the sky. I flew over to another formation of rocks and sat down and started to cry.

"Max please don't cry." Wyatt emerged from behind me.

"I am sorry I just cant deal with this. Wyatt I love youbut your better then me at evrything and already starting to replace me."

"Max that's riddiculus. I could never replace you." Wyatt said sitting down next to me.

"Angel looks at you with bright eyes. You latterly share something with her that I never will. She said to me she wanted you to put her to bed tonight." I was crying more.

"Max you don't understand. I am trying so hard to make a good impression on them. I hear it in all there minds im nouthing to them compared to you. They would let me die without even thinking about it to save you. Im so jeulus of you Max. You got to grow up with a group of people who were like you. I was all alone Max for 14 years. I thought I was the only freak in the world." I saw a tear start to build up in his eye. I felt so bad. He was just trying to fit in and be nice and I been a bitch to him. I put my arms around him.

"I am so sorry Wyatt. I didn't realize how hard it must have been growing up for you."

"Its alright."

"Lets go back to the others." I said standing up Wyatt nodded. Before I had a chance to jump into the air and start flying he teleported us there. Everyone was asleep except for Fang. I was glad I wanted him right now to kiss his lips.

"I am going to sleep. Good night Fang Good night Sis. Wake me if you need me to stand guard."

"Good night Wyatt." Fang said. I gave Wyatt a quick hug. Then walked over to Fang and put my arms around him.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" I asked smiling.

"Lets go to my bed and lye down." Fang said.

"Use protection." Wyatt said with his eyes still closed. I smiled Fang and I walked over to his bed. It was actually a sleeping bag but for me it could have been a patch of grass and it still would have been a bed. I laid down next to Fang. He slid his strong protective hands around my body and I snuggled against him. He put his lips against mine. Pretty soon we were in an intense make out session and I loved every miniute of it.

Fangs POV

Max and I were making out in my bed it was like my best dream ever coming true. One day I had to thank Wyatt it was his idea for me to confess my feelings too his sister and I could not be more happy. After about 20 minitus of this max said good night and fell asleep still wrapped up in my arms. I knew that in a couple miniutes I would be asleep as well I kissed Max's fore head and fell asleep.

Wyatts POV

I woke up and instantly felt happy thoughts. I knew it must be coming from Fang and my sister. I looked and I saw them cuddled up together. I had never had a sister before I wasn't to sure what was acceptable to think. I know I didn't love my sister as anything more then that. I think that that was a right. I thought she was beautiful and one of the most pretty girls I have ever seen. I thought that might be questionable. I just felt I could not have asked for a better sister. I teleported into town and walked into a groacery store. I bought four boxes of cerial. I brought three boxes of frozen waffles. I also bought some milk. I teleported back to the campsite. Iggy and Nudge had woken up.

"Morning Nudge morning Iggy." I said smiling. They both said good morning back.

"What do you have in those bags?" Nudge asked. I took out the boxes of cerial and put them on the ground I opened the frozen waffles. I put them in my hand. My hand heated up and the waffles were cooked. Angel woke up next. She looked so cute in the morning. She walked over to me and gave me a hug. Morning Angel I projected into her head. Morning Wyatt she projected back smiling. Just then Max woke up.

Angels POV

I woke up and sleepily walked over to Wyatt. He said good morning to me in my mind I said good morning back. I walked over and hugged him. I knew he was someone who never had many hugs in his life and he always felt so happy when I hugged him or when Max hugged him. Speaking of Max she was waking up with Fang. They were so cute together. Wyatt laughed as Max and fang tried to find there surroundings then screamed when they saw eachother. Wyatt laughed lightly. I had three brothers one of them actually related to me. I loved all three but Wyatt was different. Fang was like my father and I loved him but he kept to himself a lot and didn't really give a good shoulder to cry on or a person to go to. Iggy I love him as well but he really doesn't do the whole listing and talking thing. Gassy my real brother I loved more then life but he was only two years older then me and very immature. Max was my mother and my best friend she listened to me and talked to me but she was the leader her deccisons were for the group and that made her busy. Wyatt was perfect he was very mature like Fang but didn't keep to himself he talked to me and listened to my thoughts literally and figuritvley. He looked at me and smiled I saw something in his light up. I love you too Angel and you can come to me if you ever need anything. I smiled at this thought he sent I gave him another hug.

"Im going for a quick fly ill be back soon." Wyatt said as he jumped into the air. Oh yeah when he flew it was so awesome I thought to myself before getting back to the waffles.

Wyatts POv

I flew as fast as I could. 400 500 600 miles per hour the world was disipearing in a blur. I flew around until my energy was drained which took about 20 minutes. I teleported back to the camp to find everyone eating the food I had brought.

"Morning Max, Fang."

"Did you sleep well?" Max asked me.

"Very great I had this wonderful dream. Her name was veronica and damn she was fine." Fang and Iggy started laughing.

"Great to know what your dreaming about." Max said sarcasticly.

"Great to know what your doing with Fang." I said smiling she tried to hit me but I teleported behind her faster. I laughed and waved at her. She stuck her toungue out at me. God I loved this. All I needed was a hot girl friend and I could live like this the rest of my life. "Hey I got a good idea why don't we check into a hotel. I know a really nice one not far from here."

"Wyatt were running a little bit low on money." Max said. I took out my credit card and showed it to them.

"I got about 2 million left on the card. Come on lets go. Evryone get packed." Evryone quickly got packed and we took off. I followed


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note dialogue that does not have quotation marks means they are talking telepathically.

Chapter 2

Wyatt's POV

We all flew off towards the hotel. I had stayed here before and found it the perfect place to rest and recuperate. The flight wasn't to long I could have flown there in 20 mins but the flock could not fly as fast as I could. So I took it nice and easy there. The trip was very uneventful. The flock was really amazing all we had to do was look up the longitude and latitude and they knew right how to get to the hotel. The trip I figured out is where everybody worked out all there problems. The thoughts were really annoying and there was no way to tune them out so all I did was focus on Angels mind. Hey Angel I said into her mind. Hi Wyatt are we nearly there Celeste is getting tired. Yes we will be there in like 10 more minutes are you alright do you want to teleport there with me? Ok Angel responded. Max I yelled in her head. What Wyatt. Angels getting tired I am going to teleport ahead with her anyone else is welcomed to come. Can you teleport all of us? Yeah. Max raised a hand and everyone slowed down.

"Ok Wyatt said that he can teleport anyone that's tired who wants to go with Wyatt?" Nudge and Gassy raised there hand. "Wyatt take them and put them to bed."

"No problem mam. Come here guys." Gassy Nudge and Angel flew towards me Angel gave Wyatt one of her small hands Gassy and Nudge both put a hand on by shoulders. I closed my eyes and focused on the Hotel we reappeared in the air by the hotel I helped Gassy nudge and Angel land. Angel still had my hand as we walked into the hotel.

"Hello sir how may I help you?" The lady behind the desk said.

"May I get three rooms for a week?"

"Sir are you here by yourself or do you have family."

"Are you making fun of the fact that I have a disease that made me stop growing when I was sixteen here's my drivers license and my birth certificate." I handed her the fake stuff. The manager who had heard came over to me.

"Sir I am very sorry for the inconvenience. Please give him the rooms for free." The girl nodded. She gave me four room keys.

"Please enjoy your stay the woman said giving back the drivers licensee and my birth certificate

"Thank you." We walked away to the elevator and got in. We had gotten three free suits on the top floor of this hotel in LA. It was wonderful. When we got to the elevator the kids all ran to there rooms. I walked slowly and lazily. I opened the door to the first room angel and nudge and Gassy ran in. You three will be sleeping here.

"Wyatt there's only two beds." Gassy said.

"I am thinking of a number one through ten." I said.

"Two." Angel said.

"She's a mind reader." Nudge said.

"Hey I am not unfair tomorrow night nudge can have the bed the night after Gassy you can have the single bed. Ok?"

"Ok." Everyone said. I walked into the first side of the room with one bed Angel bounced into bed. I pulled back the sheets and she got in. I had never tucked someone into bed before. She hugged her bear in bed.

"Good night Angel." I leaned down and gave her a little hug. I walked into the other room to find Gassy and Nudge already in bed.

"Good night guys."

"Good night." They said back. I left there room and headed back into the lobby. Max Fang and Iggy just walked in. I backend them over to me.

"Fang Max here is your key." I handed it to Max. "I need to talk to Fang for one moment Max so go up and he will be up soon."

"Ok good night Wyatt night Ig."

"Night." I said.

"Good night." Iggy said going with Max.

"What do you have to tell me?"

"Well if you and Max are going to have sex tonight I wanted to make sure you use protection. I am not ready to be an uncle yet."

"Don't worry I bought a pack of condoms a while ago just incase."

"Good. Your in room 952." We got into the elevator and went up to our rooms. We separated and said good night Iggy was alreadyasleep when I got into the room. I walked over to my bed and laid down. Within seconds I was asleep.

Max POV

Ig and I went up to our rooms. I unlocked my room and opened it. The room was very nice. It had a breathtaking view of LA. An area complete with a small table a couch and a TV. The bed was big and looked much more comfy then the cave floors that I was used to sleeping on. I took off all my clothes I figured Fang would want them off anyway. I slipped into bed and was tempted to go to sleep it was so comfortable. A couple seconds later I heard a knock at the door.

"Max. It's Fang. Open up." Fang called from the door

"It's opened." I called taking in a huge breath. I had butterflies in my stomach wait scratch that I had elephants trampling up and down inside my stomach. Fang walked in looking well like usual. "What did Wyatt want?"

"He wanted to make sure I was using protection."

"Well that was responsible of him he must be related to me." We both laughed at this. Fang started to get undressed. He stopped when he had just his boxers on. This wasn't the first time I had seen Fang with just his boxers on so it wasn't that new for me. He got into bed and I snuggled up along side him.

"Are you sure you want to do this Max?"

"Yes I am Fang I love you." That was all Fang needed to hear before he seized my lips with his. I had to stay this kiss lying down on a bed was so much nicer then being pinned against a cave wall. This time it took almost no time for Fang to start to play with one of my breasts. Damn it felt good. I let out a small moan and blushed. Shyly I reached down to Fangs boxers and gave them a small tug. He instianly realized what I was doing and took off his boxers. I had seen Fang naked before but never like this. I slowly moved my hands over his hardness feeling the heat radiating off of it. I wouldn't call me a pro at this or good at this I wasn't really sure what I was doing but a soft moan from Fang told me that I was doing something right. Suddenly Fang rolled on top of me. He looked at me asking permission. I nodded slowly. He positioned himself in front of me and moved in. I felt a flash of some mixture of pain and pleasure. He started moving in and out slowly. He started moving faster and it just felt better and better. After awhile fang slid out of me and wrapped his arms around me.

"That was increadible." He started.

"Yeah it was."

"Did you finish?" I asked somewhat shyly which was really weird after I just had sex with him.

"Yeah did you?"

"No."

"I'm sorry we could try again?"

"Naw im tired maybe another night.

"Of course good night Max."

"Good night Fang." I buried my head into his neck and fell into a peaceful sleep within seconds.

Nudges POV

I woke up early the next morning and found that too my surprise I was holding Gassy's hand. I must have taken it before I fell asleep with it. I let go and got out of bed ready to start my day. I quietly got into the shower washing myself until I was squeaky clean. I then went to watch cartoons. I loved cartoons and hated that I couldn't watch them when we were on the run. I watched a pretty funny episode of bugs bunny. I felt a presence behind me and turned around expecting too see fang who was good at sneaking up on people. Instead I saw Wyatt.

"Morning Nudge." He said sitting down on the couch across from me.

"Morning." I said.

"Did you sleep alright?" Wyatt asked trying to make some small talk.

"Yeah I slept fine. I had this crazy dream that I was this mutant bird kid. Then I woke up and remembered it was no dream." He chuckled lightly.

"If only it were a dream." He muttered. "Are Gassy and Angel still asleep?"

"Yep." Just then the phone rang Wyatt picked it up and a look of pure rage came across his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Please people lets get some more R&R it only helps you. If I know what you think about the story then I can change it or do more of something. Here is chapter 3

Chapter 3

Wyatts POV

"Nudge go get Max." Wyatt said. Nudge ran out of the room. I put the phone back up to my ear. "What do you want?" I asked coldly.

"I want to explain everything to you and Max tell you the truth."

"I don't care about you. All I ever was to you was your little science project." I yelled angry. Angel and Gassy walked in just as a lamp flew into a wall. Nudge came in through the door with Max who had a bathrobe on. She ran over to me.

"Whats wrong?" Max asked me. I held up the phone and watched her expression change.

"What does he want?"

"He wants to come visit and talk with us he knows we are here."

"Should we let him?"

"I don't know its your call."

"Fine tell him he can come." I put the phone back up against my ear.

"Fine you can come up." We all sat in silence. Fang had gotten dressed and had come in. We all sat until there was a knock at the door. I got up and opened it. Jeb was standing there looking well the way he was the last time I had seen him in the dungen at the castle when he told me he was my father he could have also told me I had a sister. I was very quick I raised my hand and Jeb was pined against the wall.

"Its good to see you to son." He said not trying to resist.

"Your not my father you're the man who abandond me."

"Wyatt I watched you grow up you and Max I watched over you. If they had ever made me test you with something I didn't think you could handle I would have stopped. You and your sister rose over every obstacle we could possibly put in your way. I was and have always been so proud of you two." My mind was racing. He meant every word he said and it made it hurt more he did love me and yet he was still able to torture me for years of my life.

"Jeb your not my father and I don't know if you ever will be. Now your going to tell us the whole story from the beginning. Start with who our mother is." Jeb took a deep breath before he started.

"Your mother's name was Velencia Marteinez. She was a scientist working on recombinet DNA project with me. We were going to donate one egg which ended up being you Max. What we didn't count on was that she had twins. They didn't want him for the Avian project so they gave the second child you Wyatt to a brain inhancment project. They wanted to see if they could actually make someone's brain use more then a regular man. You must understand it was so hard for me to watch both of you grow up. Expecily you Wyatt. Max had people that loved her but you were all alone in the world. I never wanted that I wanted so much more for the both of you." Tears were streaking down Jebs face. I released my telechenitec hold on Jeb and he fell to the ground still crying and whispering. "I'm so sorry." To my surprise Max walked over and put her arms around Jeb. She was crying now to. I could not belive that I was going to do this but I went over and put my arms around the two of them holding them. It was weird to think of the guy who moments ago I hated as my father. I helped Jeb to the couch and he sat down. Max cuddled up with fang on the other side of the couch I stood up frozen. My brain was going at 100 miles per hour. I tried to comprehend everything that happened today. It was no use my mind had failed me something that normally never happened. I finally sat down and Angel left her chair she was shairing with Nudge and sat on me. Jeb finally stood up tears still falling from his eyes.

"I have a house outside of LA. He put a piece of paper on the couch. "Here is the address. I understand if you don't want to live there but if you ever need a place to stay you can. He stood up and left. I was the first to speak.

"He really has changed." I said.

"He's right his mind is really hurt he's practically killing himself over this." Angel said.

"I use to always want Jeb to be my father then I found out he was evil. Now what are we just supposed to accept that." Max said

"I don't know about you but I am going to accept it and I am going to stay with him. You didn't feel it Max his emotion was overwhelming. He really wants us to forgive him." Angel nodded in confirmation from my lap.

"Max nodded slowly fine we will stay here for a week then go visit him." I picked up the phone and typed in the number Jeb had left under his address.

"Hello." Jeb said.

"Hi Jeb were going to stay at the hotel for like our last 6 days and then come visit you if that's ok?" I asked.

"I would love that so much. Ill prepare 7 bed rooms and buy some food."

"See you then."

"Goodnight son." I hung up the phone confused about what I had done.

Fangs POV

So just to recap for my brain the past three days got reuinited with the outher half of the flock met max's brother and learned to trust him. I admitted my feelings for Max had sex with Max. And now to top it all off we were making amends with the person who betrayed us the worst. This was all happening very fast.

"I am going swimming anyone who wants can come." Wyatt said. Instantly evryones hand shot up except mine I hated swimming. Everyone looked at me.

"Don't worry you guys go swimming I am going to hang out here." Everyone nodded.

"Ok everyone go get baithing suits on." Max said. I took Max's hand and we walked back to our room. Max opened up her bag and took out her baithing suit or if you could call it that.

"Your not wearing that are you?" I asked.

"Well yeah but I put a T shirt over to cover up wings."

"Oh right. Have a good time." I said.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Max asked changing into her batihing suit.

"No I am good. Plus I need a little me time."

"Ok don't do anything I wouldn't."

"So I can go to the store and try on dresses and squeal every time I see a cute guy."

"Do I even have to say sexist much?"

"No ill see you later." Max left leaving me alone. This I tihink is the first time I had toatly been alone since we were at home before Angel was kidnapped. I flopped down on the couch and turned on the T.V. There was a football game on. Giants versus Bears. I loved football and it was one of the things I regretted most about life that I never got to play. I remember when Jeb got me my first football and had taught me how to play. I know we alls till didn't like Jeb but I was so jeulus that He was Max and Wyatts dad. Besides the whole betraying us part he was perfect. I flipped channels I decided to watch some show about snobby girls with more money then thye needed throw huge parties and bitch about every little thing that happened. I was so glad Max Nudge and Angel were not like this. I laughed as one of the girls yelled at her father for getting her a red expensive car instead of a pink one. Two hours later Max came back a towel wrapped around herself.

"Hey how was Fang time?" She asked giving me a warm kiss.

"It was alright." I said honestly.

"Good well maybe tonight we can have some us time." She wiggled her eyes sugestivly. I similed and crashed my mouth onto hers kissing her harder and harder. Just then we heard tons of laughter from the other side of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Maxs POV

I was kissing Fang when we heard laughter from the other side of the room. Out of the shadows Wyattt apeared. I jumped when I saw him.

"What are you doing here?" I squeled.

"I was just stopping in to say hi and to tell you that I got a new power."

"Really what is it." Fang asked. Wyatt closed his eyes and dissipeared.

"Are you invisible." I asked shocked.

"Yes I am. I was walking back to my room and I looked in a mirror and I wasn't there. Pretty cool power huh?" I stared at him where he was shocked. He reappeared with a smile across his face. "Now I know what your thinking I mean litiraly I know what your thihnking. Ill behave with this power." I knew he was toatly lying and he was going to abuse this power so much. Its funny how fast I was able to learn Wyatt and understand him.

"I swear to god Wyatt if you spy on us with this power then im going to kick your ass." I said sternly. He nodded and waved.

"I will make sure everyone heads off to bed. Nighty night." He disipeared.

"Fang why cant we just be normal?" I asked Fang snuggling against him on the couch. Fang looked at me for a moment.

"Would you want to be normal?" He asked.

"Of course I would."

"Well lets say we did lead a normal life then you lose your wings you lose the flock and you lose me. We never would have met if you had a normal life." I sat there stunned he was talking about the good parts of us getting turned into mutant bird kids and he was making a good point.

"I never really thought about it like that." I said surprised.

"I know. You want to get into bed?" Fang asked.

"Wow Fang your so dirty."

"Not like that perve." He said playfully slapping my arm. I smiled and we climbed into bed. He wrapped his arms around me tightly making me feel warm inside. I loved him.

Wyatts POV.

After showing my new power to Max and Fang I went to go check on the youngsters. I went into the single bed thinking I was going to find Nudge as it was her turn but instead Angel was there once again. Nudge and Gassy were sleeping in the other rooms bed. Gently I leaned down and kissed Angels forehead. I teleported to my bed falling gently onto it. I looked at my hand it flickered. I sighed. My powers were always hard to control at first. When I was still at the institute and got my nuvlear power I had to be lovked up until I learned how to control the power. If it wasn't for that power I might be dead right now. I was able to cause such a powerful explosion that not even their special chanmber could contain it. I was able to escape. I had learned how to speak I had a basic education. I had been running from the institute since that day. I killed whatever they sent after me. I lived on my own hiding in abandoned houses anyplace that could keep me warm in the cold nights. I never had much interaction with people. I would order a meal and say thank you. Whenever I could I would teleport myself into a movie theatre. I saw nearly every movie that came out since I escaped. I would steal food and drink out of fountains in parks. The day before my first encounter with Max I had been walking down the street. I was not ready and a sleeping dart had been shot at me. I was put in a room that had this machine that neutralized my brain. A normal human would have been knocked out but since my brain was so powerful it only numbed my powers. They told me that I would have to kill someone then I would be free and they would stop trying to capture me and they would kill me if I refused. I woke up nearly as fast as I had gone to sleep. There was a deystroyer or a flyboy as Max called them. I instantly opened my hand causing the robot to explode. Instantly I focused my mind on becoming invisible. I instantly dissipeared from sight. I ran into Iggys room where the poor kid was trying to fight off three of the machines. With a wave of my hand the three machines were thrown into a wall. Iggy looked around trying to figure out what happened.

:Iggy im here are you alright?" I asked.

"Im grea.." He never finished his sentence another flyboy that I hadn't seen shot Iggy right in the chestl He fell to the floor bleeding fast. I let out a scream realeasing my energy. The four erasers exploded. I gathered Iggy up in my arms and teleported to Angels room praying to god she was ok. Angel was on the bed with Nudge and Gassy in the small living room outside Max and Fang were fighting off 10 or so flyboys. Then it happened. A flyboy took out a machine gun and fired at Max. She wasn't ready. Before I could do anything Fang had jumped infront of Max taking the bullets. Max screamed and got down to Fang. I quickly teleported to Fang and Max then teleported them back into the room. Everyone was crying just then two flyboys came in through the windows. They grabbed Nudge and Gassy and took them. We heard two gunshots and knew what happened. It was just me Angel and Max. I tried to fight off the flyboys but I could not explode them without hurting Max and Angel so I tried to push them away telekinetically. Just then Angel was shot by a bullet I cldnt bere to look at her I was loseing power this was draining my power. Max threw herself at erasers trying to kill as many as she could. She was finally struck down by an eraser with a knife. I cldnt contain myself with a loud scream I unleashed all my energy. There was a humoungus explosion anyone on the west coast could see the huge mushroom cloud. Then it all dissipeared. I woke up with cold sweat running down my face. It was only a nightmare. I stood up slowly. I got into a new pair of clothe Iggy had already left the room.

Angels POV

"Morning Angel." Wyatt said lightly shaking me awake.

"Mornin." I said waking slowly.

"What do you want to do today?"

"Can we go to the beach and can you teach me to make my mind control more powerful?"

"Sure we can go to the beach and I would love to teach you stronger mind control. You want to start now?"

"Sure."

"Ok. This is a game i use to try to play against a computer in the institute. You try to break into my mind and make me sleep while I try to repell you once I repell you I get to try to break into your mind got it?"

"Yep."

"Ok ready set go." His strong powerful voice appeared inside my head. 'Angel sleep.' I started to get really sleepy. I blinked. No I thought. It was no use my eyes closed and I fell asleep. I felt someone shaking me awake.

"Angel are you alright?" Wyatt asked concern in his voice.

"Im alright can we try again?"

"Sure but this time ill just be on the defensive and you try to break into my mind." I focused hard on Wyatts mind. Normally I just had to focus on the mind and I was in but when I focused on Wyatt a brick wall stopped me from going further. I tried to move past this block in his mind. Willing him to open his mind up for me. It tired me out. Sudenly I was pushed from his mind and was back in my mind where his powerful voice said 'sleep.' I pictured a brick wall just like Wyatt had done in his mind. I felt Wyatt's voice quiet. Then with ease the wall I made crumbled and Wyatt's voice was as loud as it gets. I fell asllep again. Wyatt woke me up. "Angel that was much better you did well today."

"Thanks can we go get breakfeast that made me hungry."

"Of course we can." We left my room and we walked to the elevator. We were going to one of the hotels restaurants. Wyatt and I sat down and quickly a waiter came and poured us water and milk. It was a buffet style breakfast. Wyatt and I put more on our plate then most people could eat for five meals. Wyatt didn't seem to care about the shocked look at people. Soon after the rest of the group came and joined us with there own plates filled with tons of food.

"Morning Wyatt Angel." Max said giving each of us a peck on the cheek.

"Morning guys." Wyatt said smiling.

"Wyatt you were screaming pretty loud last night are you alright?" Iggy asked.

"I am fine I just had a bad dream." Max looked at Wyatt and I the worry in her eyes. Wyatt avoided eye contact with her and went back to eating. "Iggy will you please pass me the bread?" Iggy reached right for the bread and was about to hand it to Wyatt. Sudenly he dropped the bread. He stared at the bread.

"Iggy what's wrong?" Fang asked.

"I can see." Iggy said then fainted in his seat from shock.


End file.
